The Gate of the Tide(Hiatus)
by Bittersweet Treats
Summary: The Giant War has come to a close, but Percy's journey is not yet over. It seems that there will be a little more adventuring for the son of Poseidon before he can finally relax. Except, this time, he has to go to a new world.
1. To Be Celestial

The sun was shining high in the sky. All of the campers, from both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, were wandering around leaving a pleasant buzz in the air. They were excited.

The Giant War had come to a close a couple of days prior. Everyone was gathering for a party to celebrate a victory.

Percy was lounging in the sun on the beach next to Annabeth, who was reading a book. The sea lapped calmly at the shore.

The other of the seven were off doing another thing. Whether it was helping set up for the party or doing their own relaxation.

Annabeth nudged Percy, tearing him from his thoughts. He turned to look over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright Seaweed Brain?"

Percy blinked in surprise at her question and he tilted his head to convey his confusion to her.

"I mean, I understand you not OK. I don't think anything can really be ok after a war and all. Especially after...that place. But you seem more off than normal. I mean, your quiet and reserved. And that's not you. I'm just-"

The blonde cut herself off with an annoyed groan, "I can't really describe it because it's subtle. But you're off. So are you alright?"

The son of the sea god snorted through his nose. It wasn't every day that he saw Annabeth flustered, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired and glad I can finally relax."

Annabeth pursed her lips. Not quite looking convinced, but Percy went back to staring out at the ocean. He was already lost in his thoughts and Annabeth knew that she wasn't going to get anything out of him. At least not until the celebration was over.

Shaking her head, the child of Athena went back to her book. It was a short story written by Bonnie Jasmine on the topic of museums and how they treat the artifacts that fall into their possession.

She didn't realize how into the book she was getting until the conch horn blew signalling that the celebration was starting.

The blond girl looked over at Percy who had jumped. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Both of them rose to their feet, Annabeth dusting her shorts off before they linked hands and began to walk towards the amphitheater.

The structure was decorated with streamers. There were tables set out with food of all kinds. A small bonfire burned in the center and people gathered around it talking and laughing quietly. There was a stage like protrusion on one of the walls with twelve seats all gathered, most likely for the gods when they decided to join them.

Jason and Piper were near one of the tables with plates of food. Leo was already sitting down talking with Hazel. Frank wasn't there yet, or maybe he was. Annabeth didn't know.

"You hungry?" Percy asked her as they stopped to look around.

"Not really." Annabeth answered, "At least not yet."

The male nodded, "Let's go talk to the others then."

She nodded and followed him when he walked over to Leo and Hazel.

"I'm telling you, Hazel! Modern video games are amazing. I'm going to have to beg Chiron for access to the Big House computer room. I'm going to have to update my steam account too." Leo was waving his arms as he talked, a slight smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Trying to catch Hazel upon modern times?" Percy asked as he sat down next to the frizzy-haired girl.

Hazel rolled her eyes, "I don't know when I will ever find video games useful. When I was living with my mom, they weren't all that important."

"That's because you don't know what they're like nowadays!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the antics of the Latino. She quietly greeted Piper and Jason when they sat down next to her.

"You should try the potato salad. It's amazing!" Jason said through a mouthful of food.

Percy turned to him and wrinkled his nose, "I think you should swallow your food before you start talking."

" Says Mr Stuff-My-Mouth-With-Pizza-While-I'm-Talking." The blond male shot back.

"My manners have gotten better!" Percy exclaimed.

Annabeth giggled lightly, "If anything they've only gotten worse."

Her boyfriend shot her a wounded look. His eyes filled with fake betrayal and a high pitched whine escaped him.

This caused their entire group to burst out laughing.

Annabeth leaned her head against the male's shoulder, "Your a dork Seaweed Brain."

"So, where is Frank?" Jason asked Hazel, changing the subject.

Hazel shrugged, "He went off with Reyna to discuss praetor stuff."

Percy and Jason both made a face, "Praetor stuff."

The rest of the group snickered.

Chiron's hoof tapped against the stone floor. It echoed through the amphitheater causing it to fall silent.

"The gods will arrive shortly to bestow gifts on the camp." He looked happy and content but the lined around his eyes told Annabeth that he was exhausted.

A cheer rose up in the crowd around the amphitheater.

"I wonder what they are going to gift all of us." Hazel murmured.

Frank approached their group, smiling softly at Hazel. He tilted his head and let the conversation continue.

"There isn't much that they can do to compensate for us going to war against Gaia by ourselves." Jason commented, "And they never rewarded Camp Jupiter after the Titan War."

Annabeth looked over at him, "Really?"

Jason nodded, "We all figured that they were being how they always were."

"They rewarded us last time!" Percy commented, "So that's not fair."

Leo snorted bitterly, "I've known the gods for less time than you have and I know they are never fair. How have you not learnt that yet?"

"Well, they gave everyone a reward last time. Even those that didn't really contribute to the main quests of the War." Percy huffed.

Before anyone else could talk there was a bright flash that had everybody covering their eyes. When the light faded the gods were all sitting in the seats on the stage. Hestia flickered into place next to the fire, Hades sitting next to her. Zeus rose from his chair to address the crowd.

"Is everyone gathered?" He asked in his booming voice.

The campers all looked around before turning back to him and shrugging. Chiron cleared his throat and spoke for them.

"Everyone appears to be here."

"Splendid. Let us get on with the awards."

The god of the sky straitened his tie and gave the amphitheater a stiff smile.

"Alright. So for both camps, we are going to create a portal between each camp to give them an ally to rely on should the need ever arise. The hunters of Artemas are now welcome to recruit girls from the Roman camp. Us gods will stick to a promise we made not so long ago to claim all of our kids as soon as they cross the borders of either camp. I think that's all the formal awards. Now, let's move onto the leaders of this war."

Argus walked over to the group of seven onto the stage. They were joined by Reyna, Coach Hedge, Nico, and Ella.

"Let us begin with the Harpy. Ella, you were a major help to Camp Jupiter in the very beginning. Apollo and Athena are willing to help you recreate the Sibylline Books of Rome if you so wish." The sky god fixed his electric blue gaze on the Harpy who fluttered nervously.

Ella's red wings were covered in a light coat of glitter that didn't look like it was there on purpose. The blond supposed that Ella and Tyson were doing some arts and crafts with Grover. Her jean shorts and brown shirt hung loosely on her frame, which worried Annabeth considering that Ella now had access to all kinds of foods and had for a while.

"Ella would like that. Yes, Ella would like that very much." The bird muttered, her unfocused reddish brown eyes roving over the crowd nervously. She likely didn't like all of the attention on her, but it couldn't be helped.

Zeus nodded, "Now the Satyr."

Coach Hedge puffed his chest out proudly. He wore the clothes that he always wore. Jeans, a white t-shirt with 'Cupcakes' written on it, a baseball cap to cover his horns.

"Your child and wife shall have a safe haven on Olympus with the gods. They can leave and visit the mortal realm whenever they wish."

The coaches eyes bugged out of his head, but he cleared his throat and nodded respectfully to the King of Olympus.

"Thank you My Lord!"

"Nico di'Angelo, because of your major role in the war, we are willing to allow you a request. Anything you wish of us, should it be possible, shall be granted."

The son of Hades stared at Zeus uncomprehendingly for a moment before he swallowed and bowed low to him, "I wish for the pact between the big three to be resolved. It didn't work in the long run." He muttered the last part under his breath, "And for a new one to be made. You made the pact last time because of a prophecy. Something that couldn't be delayed forever. It was inevitable for a child of the three to be born, but it got out of hand. Now I want you to make one for the sake of a demigods life. I would never wish what I have gone through on another person. And I don't want that to be the fate of another child."

Zeus looked disgruntled, "You want my brothers and I to make another oath to not have children? Again?"

"I never said to never have children. Just that you can't have demigod children. It's not fair to a child to constantly be chased around by monsters or vengeful gods because you gods can't keep your dicks in your pants. And it's not fair to your wives. Many of the problems hero's of old faced were because of jealous wives or husbands. Hera's rage to be specific drove a man who could have been good to insanity. I want the three of you," He gestured to his father, Poseidon and Zeus,"to be loyal to your wives and your wives only. It will make a life for many people that much easier."

Annabeth was impressed. She had never really pegged Nico to be that sympathetic to others. Though it did make sense. He had experienced danger that most demigods would not have to face. Heck, he brought his half-sister back to life because she did not deserve to be dead and traversed the very depths of Hades. And the request might have been selfish on his part, but it was also very selfless to others.

It was better for a child to never be born than have to spend their life looking over their shoulder because they smelled like a tasty snack to monsters.

Zeus inhaled deeply, "Is that all to your request?"

"I know that no matter how the oath is made, it will be broken. But I hope that you can go a few centuries without breaking it. I know you could never understand what we demigods do, but please try to uphold it."

"Very well. I Zeus, god of the sky and king of the Olympians swear on the river Styx and my power as king to never sire a demigod child again."

Thunder boomed across the valley, sealing the god's oath.

Poseidon rose from his seat and met Nico's eyes, "I, Poseidon, god of the sea and king of Atlantis swear on the river Styx to never sire a demigod child again," The god's eyes flashed to Zeus, "And I swear to remain loyal to my wife."

Annabeth sighed. Gods would always be gods.

Hades stood from his seat next to the fire. His beady black eyes met his sons and they softened, "I, Hades, god of the dead and riches and king of the Underworld swear on the river Styx to never sire a demigod child again and to remain loyal to Persephone for as long as she will keep me."

His eyes never left his sons until the thunder boomed across the valley. To Annabeth, it felt more like a private promise to Nico than an oath in general, but she could have just been seeing things.

Nico nodded, satisfied with their oaths. He looked at Zeus and bowed again, "Thank you for allowing me a request."

Zeus nodded at him with pursed lips. He did not look happy, but he turned his gaze to the next person in line.

Reyna was wearing more casual clothes than what she normally wore. A purple Camp Jupiter shirt covered by a light grey jacket and a pair of shorts with sneakers. Her long black hair rolled down her shoulders, reaching her waist. It was so unusual of a sight that it threw Annabeth off.

"We shall allow the same courtesy to you, child of Rome." The god grumbled. He wasn't happy, and likely wouldn't cheer up for a while.

'Well, this is going to make the rest of the ceremony uncomfortable.' The child of Athena thought to herself.

Reyna stepped forwards. She faced the god with no fear or hesitation in her eyes.

"My request is simple. Camp Jupiter is not as protected as Camp Half-blood. Yes, we have Terminus but he only protects the main city, leaving the rest of the camp undefended. While it might be considered dishonorable to ask for a barrier, it would make the Camp Jupiter safer and easier to defend should the need come."

"I shall speak to Terminus and ask him to expand his reach. He shall guard the entirety of New Rome." Zeus said.

Reyna bowed her head, "It is much appreciated, Lord Jupiter."

The god briefly flickered to another form before settling back on the image of Zeus. Then he fixed his gaze on the group of seven.

"Now, for the children of Prophecy. The same courtesy shall be bestowed upon you, as well as the offer of partial immortality. We know that it is not likely you will accept that gift, but it is offered none the less. Now, Jason, what is it that you wish?"

Jason closed his eyes for a moment, pondering over his options. Annabeth could guess a few things that he would want.

"I want all of the gods to be respected for who they are. And I don't mean just the more noticed gods, I mean all of them. Every god that has been created on the Greek or Roman pantheon. They all deserve more respect than they are given. If it is reasonable, I want there to be two temples built to honor every god. I want a picture of every god, and their name to be displayed where they can be worshiped. If this had been done sooner, then many of the problems faced on our quest to close the doors would have been nonexistent."

The gods in the semi-circle all shifted uncomfortably. This request would require a lot of work, Annabeth reasoned, but it was still plausible.

Zeus nodded from where he stood, "It shall be done. And I believe that we have the perfect architect for the job as well." His eyes roved and landed on the daughter of Athena. Annabeth felt pride fill her chest as she nodded. Not only was the architect of Olympus, but also the architect of a building that could alter the course of history.

"Now, what of the offer of partial immortality?" Zeus asked turned back to his son.

Jason shook his head, "I have seen what immortality does to people, and I don't want it to happen to me."

The god accepted that with no words and turned his eyes to the next person.

Frank stepped forward. His brown eyes looked straight into the sky gods.

"I don't know if this is plausible or not, but I wish for my life to be normal. I don't want my fate to be tied to a piece of firewood that could so easily burn. Or I want the wood to be placed somewhere that it can't ever be touch or bothered until I am already dead. I want to be able to live life with the least amount of worries." His voice had dropped from confident to uncertain as he talked.

And Annabeth was impressed. She wasn't sure if she could upend a weakness such as that in front of an entire crowd of people. Especially since some of them were complete strangers.

"Very well. I shall request Athena and Hephaestus find or make something that it can be placed in where it cannot be bothered. There is nothing I can do to change what the fates have already written. As your request has been stated, it is clear that you do not want partial immortality, or am I wrong?"

Frank shook his head, accepted the answer to his request and stepped back.

Hazel took a nervous step to the spotlight. She closed her honey eyes before opening them and speaking.

"I think this has already been resolved, but if it hasn't, I want it to be my wish. Thanatos has already overlooked my death. Twice now. And I know that I'm not in danger of him claiming my soul anytime soon, but I do want my mother to be moved from the fields of Asphodel to rebirth. She made an honest mistake, and I know that she could be a better person if she was given a second chance." She paused and drew another breath, "And the same with Sammy. He didn't deserve the curse that was forced on him. So please."

The child of Athena looked over at Hades who's face was currently turned to face the flames on the fire. He looked deep in thought.

"It can be done." He said as he turned back to his daughter, "I shall give them both a second chance at life."

Hazel began to tear up as soon as the words left her fathers lips. She raised her hands to cover her mouth, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

The caramel skinned girl retreated to her boyfriend's arms as she completely broke down into sobs. Zeus shifted uncomfortably again, not wanting to interrupt whatever feelings the girl was feeling. That and he didn't know how to console the girl. He gave up on asking about the immortality before he looked at the next person.

Piper walked towards him, "I..."

She paused as if rethinking, "I don't want the immortality, so don't even ask. I want there to be a place where people can go to talk about their problems. Not every demigods life has been easy. Especially not in these times. But there is no one to talk to about these problems. No one to confide in. I want a place to be built where people can go. And I want someone certified to run it. Be it a god or a demigod. It would be nice to have something like that."

'That,' Annabeth blinked, 'That actually sounds really nice.'

No one escaped a war without scars. And normally, the demigods would have to deal with it. But something like that, something like that would help so many people.

The god of the sky again turned to Annabeth who again nodded. She would really have her work cut out for her when this was all over.

Leo stood and took Piper's place, "I want you to actually hold up on your end of the deal."

His voice was actually a snarl. It surprised everyone.

"After the Titan War, you made a deal with Percy. You would let all peaceful titans free from their cages as well as claim your children when they entered the camp. You held up on one side of the deal and used it as a cover-up to ignoring the second part of the deal. I want you to complete it. Its only fair that you do so after breaking a promise in the first place."

The king looked shocked and ashamed at being called out. Annabeth could tell he was confused as to the son of Hephaestus' anger. While the blond female could understand his shame, she also felt fury. She could only imagine the fury and pain that Leo felt.

She had been cursed because the gods flaked out of a deal. And that had put her and Percy in a lot of danger.

Leo, on the other hand, had watched Calypso die before he could save her. Had to watch her island burn before he could stop the destruction. Had to listen to the girl he had fallen for scream in pain as she was burned alive. It was why he had been acting so weird, and why the rest of the group hadn't even bothered commenting on his actions and mood. They knew he was grieving and would need time to heal. That must have been what had prompted Piper to ask what she did.

"Of course." Zeus squeaked nervously.

"And I mean, i want to be there for every titan that you set free. I want to watch you allow them out. And I want you to swear on the river Styx that you will uphold your goddamn side of the deal this time." It almost felt like his anger was palpable.

"It shall be done as soon as this is over." Zeus mumbled this time. His eyes couldn't meet Leo's.

Leo's face turned into a mask of anger, "That's not a swear!"

"I swear on the river Styx that I will take Leo Valdez with me as I release all of the peaceful titans from their wrongfully built prisons."

Leo finally backed down, "Good."

Annabeth was the one to rise from her seat this time. She walked to where Leo had previously had been standing.

"My request will not be simple. I know that I have been entrusted with the architecture of both the Temples of Respect and the therapy building, as well as Camp Half-Blood and if Reyna requests it camp Jupiter. What I request is for our stories to be written down. Recounted word for word and placed where they can be told to every demigod and god. Our struggles were hard, and we lost many people to the wars. I also want a statue built in the middle of our camp to commemorate every lost companion and sibling in this war. A slate of enchanted stone that every name of a child lost to a monster is written. So we know that they fought for a cause. And I want the first three names to be Bob, Damasen, and Luke. Those four above all gave their lives to directly change the flow of the wars. Luke gave his life to kill himself and Kronos along with him. Without Bob and Damasen, Percy and I would not be here. And the doors of Death would never have been closed on the side of Tartarus. We would still be at war, and we would be loosing."

Annabeth knew that her request hit hard by the looks in several of the gods eyes as well as the muffled sobs that had started up in the crowd.

Zeus's face had turned stoic. He nodded his head, "The statue shall be created first in respect for the heroes that were lost."

Annabeth bowed her had to him and went to take a seat. She ignored the god's other question when it was asked of her as she walked away. She didn't even want to acknowledge it.

She watched Percy stand and walk to the center of the stage. He looked nervous which was something that no one was expecting. Percy, even if he was panicking, always looked calm or at least more in control than he actually let on.

His shoulders were hunched and he dragged his feet as he approached Zeus. The stoic look on the god's face had faded into one of nervous discomfort to anger and righteous reasoning. His blue eyes were hard and unforgiving.

"And that shall be the last of the rewards. Now, onto the punishments.

Annabeth felt her heart stop as soon as those words left Zeus's lips.

Percy had known all along that he wasn't going to get a reward. Both Hestia and Hades had approached him to voice their concerns on what Zeus was planning before he had even reached his cabin the night after the war ended.

"I know my brother, and he is not going to like what you did."

"My brother can be rational at some points, but most of the time, he is wrathful and disillusioned. He will not take your power lightly and will likely punish you."

When Zeus had spoken that the award ceremony was over, and they were moving onto punishments before he even reached the center of the stage made him sigh. Could his life never be simple. Did the fates simply hate him?

Percy was beginning to think that they hated him.

"This war has brought many things to light. From mistakes that us gods have made to how powerful we let our enemies get with our absence, it has also brought to light a child who should have never been born."

Percy rolled his eyes as Zeus continued talking. He let his eyes wander to his father and then over to his friends, stopping on Annabeth. All of them looked worried and shocked. Then he turned back to Zeus.

"Before the Roman and Greek sides were unified, it was a crime to mix the two. But it seems that Poseidon had broken that rule. He created a child that was both Roman and Greek. Not only that, but this child is far too powerful to let live. From stories that have been recounted by my fellow gods as well as stories told to you demigods, he holds powers not even the gods have. The rivers of the underworld bend to his command, as does poison and blood. If his power is allowed to grow, he will be the downfall of Olympus. I have taken the liberty of taking out this threat before it becomes too much for us to handle. Already has he fought a god and won. I will not allow this to continue."

Percy sighed as Zeus spoke. He could see the faces of the campers changing from disbelief to shock and fear.

This was precisely the reason that he tried not to show anyone those powers. And he knew that Annabeth hadn't been the one to cheat him out. So it was the fault of some god for poking where he wasn't wanted.

'There is not much that I can offer as aid, but I can send you to another world. You would have to leave everything behind, and I'm not sure how Annabeth would feel about it,' Hestia's voice flooded my head.

Percy pursed his lips as Zeus continued talking. It wasn't fair of him to drag Annabeth with him when he went wherever he was going. She had a life here. A family and siblings as well as the responsibility of caring for her cabin and the buildings she had been charged with building. Percy would have ended up in prison one way or another, so he couldn't ask her to abandon them.

The male had no doubt that she would if it meant supporting him, no matter how fair it was.

'No. Leave her and the rest of them alone. They have done nothing that would make me force them to leave their lives.'

The son of the sea god lifted his eyes from the floor of the stage to meet the goddess of the hearths eyes. They were hard and sad, filled with doubt and pain but there was also a hint of fear. He knew she regretted what her brother was doing, but knew that there was no way that she could change his mind. That and she was scared of Percy. Percy knew he could feel it even if she was trying her best to hide it.

And he didn't know why. He would never betray them. He couldn't. They were his family, and while he didn't necessarily like the gods, he favored them over whatever else was out there. He had fought for them and only them.

He tuned back into Zeus's rant. He was still going on about how much of a threat that Percy posed. It made him sad that the god didn't trust him.

Before he could continue, Poseidon was standing, "I cannot allow you to do this brother. He is my son, and it is my decision on weather to ban him or not.'

"Poseidon, you have no power here. He may be your son, but I am in charge of keeping Olympus safe. I must do this to ensure our safety."

"He has been loyal to us no matter what pressure he was put under. To punish him for doing what he could to survive is ludicrous!" This time it was Demeter who was standing and staring at her brother.

Zeus took a deep breath, "You will all understand some day that what I am doing was for all of us."

The whole semi-circle of gods began to argue. The wind picked up and blew through the amphitheater filling the air with a chill. The demigods in the audience were watching them with fear and uncertainty. The seven on the stage remained silent. They all faced forwards, knowing that there was nothing they could do to change the decision in the end.

Percy met Annabeth's eyes. They were filled with panic. He smiled tightly at her, and felt his heart shatter when she began to tear up.

'Percy,' He turned back to Hestia, Hades now looking at him as well, 'I have come into contact with the person who will take you from this world and into the next. He will only be able to hold open the portal for a few seconds. Are you certain that you want to leave. There is still a chance that Zeus can be swayed.'

'Dear sister, we both know that he has made the decision. There is no changing it when he makes one. And he will make sure that Percy is illuminated as a 'threat' to us, even if he has to do it behind our backs.' Hades' voice chimes in. He sounded grim.

Percy sighed and glanced back at Annabeth one more time, 'I'm positive. As much as I want to stay here and stay with Annabeth and my mother, whatever punishment Zeus has could very well turn me against the gods. I would rather exist in another world than that.'

'Very well.'

The son of the sea tuned back into the argument happening on stage.

"Quiet!" Zeus bellowed, "All in favor of sending the boy to Tartarus?"

His rage-filled blue eyes burned over the council.

Slowly, Ares raised a hand. He looked passive, so Percy couldn't tell what he actually felt.

The next to raise their hand was Athena. She had regret on her face, but her eyes were analytical as they searched his.

Hera and Dionysus raised their hands as well, both with the same look on their faces as Area.

After a moment, Zeus puffed his chest out, "Is that all? Only four of you see my reasoning?"

"I must say, father, is right. Having Perseus with us will only raise the risk of getting into another war. And it is likely that his bitterness towards the immortals in his life very well could turn him against us." Athena commented, trying to aid her father.

Her comment prompted Hephaestus and Apollo to lift their hands from their laps.

The Sea-god snarled, "If you have forgotten, his fatal flaw is loyalty. He would never turn against us unless we betrayed him first!"

The wisdom goddesses eyes flashed for a moment, and her hand slowly lowered. As did all the other gods.

"But the result has already been determined. Seven of the council have voted in favor of punishing the sea spawn for his power."

Apollo jumped in at that moment, "I revoke my vote!"

"As do I." Hera declared.

This was met by the nods of the rest that had voted for Percy's punishment.

"You cannot revoke your vote. Once it has been cast, it is final!" The sky god growled.

"That is not how this council works!" Athena shouted out, her gray eyes widening in surprise at her fathers words.

"It shall be done. A punishment will be given to the son of Poseidon."

Percy looked once more over to Hestia and Hades, 'How much longer?'

'He is coming now,' Hestia's voice sounded sad.

This time Annabeth was the one to stand up, "My mother has a point. Percy could never betray us unless we did something like this. It would never even cross his mind."

The rest of the seven nodded.

"You have no say in the matter. He could easily poison your minds with his lies. He holds to much power and has already threatened the gods." Another snarl filled the air.

Annabeth was about to speak again when the temperature in the amphitheater skyrocketed and then froze. Lightning flashed angrily across the sky as the fire spluttered and calmed into embers. The stars in the sky glittered brightly, some moving and congregating together to form a figure.

It was a door, Percy belatedly realized. A loud chime echoed across the valley of Long Island. While the gods were busy gawking at it, Percy raced over to his friends. He grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you wise girl." He whispered into her ear, "I want you to move on. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this."

The blond tore her gaze away from the star like door in the sky to stare into Percy's eyes, "Take me with you!"

The son of the sea god shook his head, "I can't. And for that, I'm sorry! Goodbye Annabeth. I love you. Tell my mom that I love her too."

A man swept through the starry gate. His appearance was absurd.

He was huge. About the size of a giant. Large horns protruded from his helmet? Or maybe it was just his head along with wispy white feathers. His eyes were pits of black with red outsides. A large smile that showed off his perfectly straight white teeth. Two long hair like protrusions that looked like he was huffing a breath extended from his nose. His face was framed by fin like scales. The rest of his body was hidden by clothes, but his outfit looked vaguely Japanese.

Thick aquamarine armor covered his upper body trailing down to a gray breastplate. His hands were hidden where they were folded against his chest. His pants were leather and covered in gold and white armored plates. His feet were adorned in midevil suit like shoes.

"I have come to claim a wandering spirit that has run away from me!" He bellowed, "He goes by the name Perseus. Is he in this location?"

Zeus looked enraged as he answered, "What business do you have in interrupting a council meeting of the gods?"

The giant man looked over at the god, "As I stated, I have come looking for one of my dear spirits. He left the sky a while ago, and I have been looking for him since then. His spiritual signature is withing this area. Should look like a teenager with black hair and powers over water."

He stopped as if considering something, "Though he could be going by the name Tide. That would kind of be counterproductive as it would make it easier for me to find him. After all, very rarely are my spirits actually called by their given names. They give them up when I take them to my refuge."

Percy was impressed by the mans acting. He was very believable.

"Well, he is not here. I'm afraid that there is no one named tide!" Zeus shouted.

"What about Perseus?"

"There is no one here named that either!"

"Hmm, I could have sworn that he was here somewhere. I was sure that i felt his signature!"

The man rested his reddish black eyes briefly on Percy's and the boy realized that he was asking him to prove himself worth saving.

There was a moment of panic in the pit of his stomach because he wasn't sure how to act towards this man. He didn't want to anger him and have the whole plan backfire on him, but at the same time, he didn't want to be thrown in Tartarus again.

Percy walked swiftly forwards into what would be the mans direct line of sight, "I am here my king."

The man's smile seemed to brighten even more as he saw Percy walk over to him.

"Ah, Perseus. So this is where you have been hiding?"

"It appears that you have found me, and as our deal was, I shall return to the stars with you."

That was a wild shot in the dark and Percy knew it. This man could just have a gate made of stars to cross over. There was little actual chance that he controlled anything in the stars. After all, Percy knew nothing about him.

"Yes. The rest of the spirits have been worried about you. You have spent so long in a mortal realm that your constellation has started to fade. Your sister has become extremely worried about you!"

Percy grimaced, his hand twitching at the word sister. That hit a little close to home consider that his mother and Paul had had a child while he had been on his quest.

"Of course." He muttered, "She's always worrying about me."

The giant shrugged, "Well, come along then my boy. Let us return home.!"

Percy shot one last glance at the seven. They were staring at him in astonishment.

'Thank you Hestia, Hades. This means a lot to me. Keep the rest of them safe.' He thought, hoping that the goddess and god heard it.

He nodded to the giant man who beamed at him. A wave of his hand and power flowed through Percy's body.

He saw an ethereal glow surround him, much like the hunters of Artemis, but brighter. Light swam around him before stopping in front of him. It swirled and formed a symbol.

It was a silver blue circle. At the very center was a waterlily shaped flower outline. Long vine like tendrils trailed out from it to touch the edges of the circle. It glowed brightly for a moment before it faded and the wisps of light drifted into Percy's body.

"Now come home, my boy. We have missed you dearly."

The large man gestured to the large gate behind him and the son of the sea god felt a tug on his body. The entirety of his body melted into a soft silver light that flowed easily towards the gate.

He could vaguely hear Zeus throwing a tantrum in the back, "You can't do that! He is not your son or spirit or whatever. He is a fugitive of the gods. Who do you think you are to come and take a prisoner!"

The light that held Percy stopped and lingered just outside the gate.

"I am Seireiō, more commonly known to you as Uranus. When my sister-wife and my bastard children killed me and sent my soul to live forever in the stars, I used my powers to create my own world. From there I took the spirits from the noblest of heroes and gentlest of souls into the realm of the stars to give them a chance at a different kind of life."

Zeus took a frightened step back, "You shouldn't be able to keep a physical form in this realm!"

The king's smile brightened, "And this is not a physical form of this realm. It is the form I take when i am among the stars. When I am among my people, the Celestial Spirits. This means that you have no control over what I do to my subjects. They belong in the stars and not on earth. You cannot punish Tide."

Zeus continued to stare flabbergasted at the primordial, as did the rest of the gods and occupants of the amphitheater.

Percy wasn't surprised when Annabeth stepped towards the man, "Is there anyway to earn a place among the stars with you?"

"There is, but it is not something that you could accomplish in this day and age. The stars in this realm have faded from your humans light pollution. To accomplish a place in the stars would require you to reverse time. And as far as I am concerned, there is no way to do so."

'It is alright Annabeth. I will find you again someday. Perhaps I can bring your soul to the Celestial Realm when you die.' Percy thought in Annabeth's general direction. He wasn't sure if it went through or what he sounded like considering he was a cloud of dust and light at this point.

The king finally turned to the door and ushered the young demigod through it. He waved once as a goodbye to the gods before the gate began to glow brightly and unstable.

There was a rushing sound as dark surrounded the two of them. A crackle and then a pop.

The dark faded away to reveal the two of them, well only Percy really, standing on the edge of a dock like area. except, instead of water below it was an endless void of stars. The Celestial Spirit King was floating a few feet away from the dock with his arms crossed.

"You are a smart child. It is a shame that Zeus is such an idiot. If he were not, you could have done great things for the gods." He commented.

Percy continued to look around the area in awe. There were small floating planets around him as well as bubbles. The sky was an indeterminable shade of sky. A mixture of purples, blues, and reds. A city floated among the star-like backdrop. Buildings of all sizes and shapes and textures. There was also shouting and laughing echoing from within it.

"This place is amazing," Was all he was able to mumble in response.

The King laughed, "Indeed it is. Welcome to the Celestial Spirit Realm. I am Seireiō, the king of said realm. You can refer to me as the Celestial Spirit King!"

Percy looked back over at the man with a confused face, "Isn't that a little conceited?"

"No, it is what I am. I do not really have a name. I have that name for situations like this, but most call me by my title. I have not been called by name for a long time."

The ex-demigod nodded, "Alright. So, like, is there an orientation or something?"

Another boisterous laugh bubbled up from the king, "I suppose I can tell you what you need to know to survive."

"This is the Celestial Spirit Realm where Celestial Spirits, warriors that can be called into battle to aid their contractor, reside when they are not busy. They are available to do anything while they are here. Weather is is train to get stronger, not that it matters when they are summoned, or create relationships with the other spirits. You will reside here until your key is found by a mage with the power to wield it. They will summon you and create a contract, which is discussed between the two of you.

"In the meantime, you are a spirit. There is no way that death can claim you unless you wish to pass into its embrace. And come speak to me so I can remove your divinity. There are a few rules that come with the keys and the powers you now have. You cannot open a gate onto Earth-land unless there is a Celestial Spirit Mage to keep your magic stable. Your powers in the real world are determined by the magic capacity of your contractor. Your powers are still the same as when you were a demigod, but I ask you to keep the more dangerous ones a secret unless absolutely necessary. And for the sake of keeping you all safe, I ask that you not harm your contactor in any way, no matter how cruel they are. I would rather not have to cast out one of my spirits because of misunderstanding again."

"Your key has already been sent to Earthland where I hope a mage will pick it up. In the meantime, find a house and mingle with the other spirits. And don't worry about paying for a house. There are several empty already stocked houses. Just go to (clothing spirit) for clothes and (furniture spirit) for furniture if you wish to change it."

"Alright. I think I got it," Percy said. The King nodded and waved goodbye before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Percy turned on his heel and stared at the foreboding city in front of him. Then he walked into it.


	2. To Be Informed

Percy woke up in the morning to the sound of a voice right next to his ears.

And of course because Percy is who he is, he flailed and smacked whatever it was that was next to his ear.

"Ow, I complain!" A voice responds to his touch.

"Wha?" The son of Poseidon flailed again as he lept away from the person and fell off of his bed.

He stumbled to his feet and looked over his bed at what looked like a sentient moving clock. It was rubbing its face where he had smacked it.

"Um, sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." Percy amended.

The thing replied with a monotone voice, "It is quite fine. I suppose that one would expect something like that, I say."

Percy nodded to it, a little uncomfortable at the fact that this thing just barged into his room. That and the fact that it had done so without his knowledge. Usually he was a light sleeper.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?"

"My name is Horlologium, and I walked through the front door as most creatures do when they wish to enter a house, I explained."

Percy crossed his arms again in discomfort, "Did I take a house that was already occupied? I mean, I'm sorry if this is your house and you came home to me in your bed."

"This is not my house. I can assure you that you are in one that now belongs to you. I do suppose that I should have checked that it was ok to walk into your house without your permission. Most spirits prefer privacy, I apologize."

The sea spirit nodded, "Um, yeah. It kind of makes me uncomfortable to just, wake up and have you here."

The clock bowed, "I am terribly sorry. It will not happen again. I came to inform you that the King has called a feast in honer of another Celestial spirit joinning us. I can only assume he means you, I request."

"Alright. Thank you for, um, telling me. It's appreciated?"

The clock turned and went to walk out the bedroom door, before it stopped and turned back to Percy.

"I never got your name. Would you mind telling me, I request." It requested.

"My name is Percy, but I guess that I am also called Tide." The boy responded.

The clock bowed once again, "Welcome to the Celestial Spirit world. I hope to become friends with you."

Percy watched as the clock walked out of the room, and hopefully out of the house.

Then, the boy turned back to his bed with a wistful stare, "I wanted to sleep some more. Its been forever since I've slept that long or that comftorbly."

He gathered some spare clothes, took a shower and ate breakfast before he was out the door. The world around him was just as breathtaking as it was last night. The constellations in the sky reminded him of Zoe. He searched the sky for her constellation, and found it hidden in between a Satyr and a Lion. It glowed just as bright as it did in his sky back on Earth. He also noticed that there were many different constellations that he had never seen.

He pursed his lips as sadness washed over him, and wished that he could be experiencing this with Annabeth, or any of the others.

"Um, Hi. Your the n-new spirit aren't y-you?" A squeaky voice called. It was a girl with short curly pink hair. Long curved horns exited her forehead and curled towards her ears. Her eyes were a wide dark brown. She was wearing wool like clothes. The dress-suit started at her shoulders and stopped at her mid-thigh. A collar of wool was placed around her neck.

There was another goat like person standing next to her. His horns were also curled back to where his ears would have been if they weren't on the top of his head. His face was paper white and most likely furry with a long white beard. He wore a suit with a tie.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The goat said while raising his hand stiffly to his chest and bowing.

Percy raised a hand, "Its nice to meet you to. But you don't have to be so formal."

"Of course. My name is Capricorn, if you did not know. And this is Ares."

The girl gave a nervous wave. Her hands were clutched tightly to her chest.

"My name is Percy. Its nice to meet both of you." The demigod replied.

The both of them smiled, "Well, the king and many of the other spirits are waiting for us. We should probably head to where the feast is being held."

Capricorn put a gentle and warm hand on Percy's shoulder and began to guide him to another area of the city. They passed some shops and restaurants. Other houses and gardens. Basically, anything that would be in a stereotypical city.

The three of them stopped just before a path that lead into a park. There were tables and Ez-ups scattered around. Differnt kinds of foor was placed on all of the tables.

It actually reminded Percy of the celebration that had caused him to come here in the first place and had to hold back a wince. It was nice to know that people were celebrating his appearance, but he wasn't too sure he would really enjoy it. He was still kind of wounded by the gods distrust and the fact that he had to leave his life behind.

It was nothing against the other spirits or the king, he just kind of needed time to adjust. But it was better to be here than at his new home wallowing in his sadness.  
That and he could probably benefit from learning more about this place and its people. He was going to live here after all.

"Wow, you guys really didn't hold back."

"W-we don't really get to celebrate the creation of another spirit to often. Its a really bit celebration to add another spirit to our ranks." Ares commented softly from his right side.

"You should go out there and start talking to all of them." Capricorn suggested.

Percy turned to look at them, "Thanks for bringing me here. I was actually just going to wander around until I found someone to talk to. I knew you were throwing a feast, but I wasn't sure if I would be brought there by another spirit or if I should just wander around."

The two spirits nodded, "It was a pleasure to speak with you Percy. I hope that you like it here in the Celestial Spirit World."

The former demigod nodded to them when the three of them walked into the mass of spirits.

Percy was greeted by several creatures of all different sizes and shapes. Some were half animals, some half objects. Some spoke in coos and some spoke in chirps. It was honestly amazing. And it made the demigod again wish that he could share this experience with others.

And those thoughts made his chest ache with a sense of loneliness. Sure he had all of these new friends. But he wanted his old ones here with him as well.  
That night, after the feast, Percy lay in his new bed staring at the ceiling of his room.

The house was nothing like his cabin. The fountain wasn't there. There wasn't the smell of the ocean surrounding him or the calming breeze of Long Island. He couldn't hear the soft squawks and noises of the cleaning Harpies.

The bed was too soft. It wasn't lumpy and moth-eaten like the one in his cabin. The sheets weren't the same soft blue as his old ones. They were a deep green.

This wasn't his home. This wasn't where he belonged. But it was where he would have to stay. It was where he would live until he was no longer welcomed. He couldn't go back to his life as a Demigod.

But he never got to say goodbye to his mother or Paul. He'd never get to see his little sister grow up. Never get to marry Annabeth or have kids of his own.

"Thou seems deep in thought." A soft voice commented.

Percy shot up in his bed and looked over towards the door in alarm. It was another spirit.

This spirit had long black hair that reached down her back in a braid. Her bangs covered her eyes, so he couldn't see what color they were, but there was a faint trail of freckles that splashed across her nose. She was wearing something that was reminiscent of the Hunters of Artemas' clothes. Silver leggings tucked into soft animal skin hunting boots. A gray shirt with a circle surrounding a deer skull with a white parka.

"Does no one here know what privacy is?" The boy complained, not alarmed anymore. He knew that this spirit meant no harm based on the fact that she as leaning against the door and had addressed him like an old friend.

"Boys don't deserve privacy. When they have it, they tend to do vulgar things." She replied.

"I'm not going to do anything! I just like having time to think. I mean, I was just yanked out of my life and had to start a new one. I think a couple nights alone would help me think myself into a better place!" The ex-demigod shot back.

The girl let out a slight chuckle, "I am teasing thou, Perseus Jackson."

Percy suddenly was hit with a sense of Deja-Vu. No one here other than the King should know his real name, and only one person he had met ever talked like that. He narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Who are you?"

She chuckled again, "I feel like I should be insulted, but thee has always a little slow on the uptake."

She stepped further into the room and brushed her bangs to the side to reveal obsidian eyes that glinted in the starlight that shown through the windows.  
Percy felt his jaw drop. His eyes widened and his heart stopped in his chest, "Zoe!"

Zoe smirked at him and raised her hands to give a slight clap, "Thou used thy brain for once!"

There was fake astonishment in her voice. Percy launched himself across the bed and knocked the huntress over. They tumbled to the floor as the boy clutched her tightly in a hug. He had missed her, and he never got to apologize to her about what had happened.

"It is ok Percy. There is no need to cry." The girls soft voice reached his ears.

He hadn't even realized he was crying until she pointed it out, but his cheeks were indeed wet with tears.

Percy pulled away from her, but kept his hands on her shoulders so that he could look her in they eyes, "I'm so glad that you got another chance at life."

He brought one hand away to brush the tears off.

Zoe made a face and shook her head, "I didn't. I just got to continue my life here."

"You still got another chance at life. I mean, technically." Percy muttered and dragged her back into a hug, "I was worried about what happened to you. I mean, I trust Artemas because shes actually a decent god, but that doesn't mean she didn't curse you with a boring afterlife."

A laugh filled the air, "Thee is still as confusing as thy was back then."

Percy rolled his eyes, then pulled away again, "Still, does no one here know what privacy is? Your the second person that has just barged in here without my permission. What if I was doing something, like you suggested earlier?"

"I would castrate thee." The huntress said with a flat voice.

The son of Poseidon shook his head at her answer, "You haven't changed at all either."

Zoe laughed again and made to stand. She reached a hand out to help Percy to his feet as well.

"Is there anyone else here that I might know? I just want to clear that up before something like this happens again. I don't like crying in front of people." He asked when he was back on his feet.

Zoe turned to walk out of the room and beckoned for him to follow, "Perhaps there is. But I will leave thee to find out by thyself. And crying in front of others is not a weakness Perseus. So do not feel guilty if you do."

"Why has your accent and speaking patterns not changed?" Percy asked as they descended the stairs into the kitchen, "I mean, maybe not the accent, but shouldn't you be talking more modern? I haven't heard anyone else here talk like you!"

Zoe walked over to his fridge and opened it to reveal a carton of eggs and an open package of bacon. There wasn't anything else in it.

"I can be very stubborn when I wish to be. It seems that I want to keep this accent as a reminder of my past. It can never be erased, but it can be moved passed." She took out the bacon and grabbed a pan that was hanging from the wall.

Percy watched her fire up the stove, "How do you know where everything is?"

She looked over to him as she finished putting a few strips of it on the pan.

"All houses are the same until the owner changes it. My house was just like this one before I decided to change it into something I was used to. I got used to it. Whenever thou is ready to make it thy own, I can help thee find the supplies. I might even be willing to help thee fix it."

Percy blinked in surprise. He had just walking into the first house that didn't have a name over the door, but he supposed it made sense. Generic houses were easy to make and a great way to provide a home to a new citizen. And they were easily costumisable when someone inhabited it.

"Why are you making bacon?" He questioned once again.

"Why is thou only asking questions. Can thee no longer talk like a regular human?" She shot back.

Percy huffed, "I was just curious. Most people don't barge into my room in the middle of the night and then make me bacon."

A snort followed his words, "Who said it was for you."

"Most people don't barge into my room in the middle of the night and then make themselves bacon with my bacon supplies. I might have wanted some of that for breakfast!"

Zoe dissolved into laughter at that and had to take a step back from the stove.

A knock on his front door interrupted their moment. Zoe straightened back up, still giggling. Percy slid off the stool he had sat at when they reached the kitchen and walked over to answer it.

It was a young man. He was short, but his presence made him seem bigger. His eyes were hidden, just like Zoe's had been when she had startled him earlier, with a hood but his nose and mouth were visible. His nose was pointed and his mouth was pursed. From what he could see, his features were slightly scrunched-up. He was wearing a hunting cape with a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder. The shirt underneath was visible. The cloak and the shirt both had markings on them. There were two circles, one inside the other with long dagger-like arrows piercing them. He was wearing jeans and sneakers as well.

"You're Percy, right?"

"Um, yeah?" Percy replied confused.

"Nice to see ya again man." The boy said tugging his hood off. It revealed Micheal Yew, the son of Apollo that had disappeared during the Battle of Manhattan.

Percy took a step back when another voice chimed in, "Gosh Michael. Could you be any ruder?"

Percy's eyes moved to look at the speaker and they landed on another familiar face. It was Bianca. She looked the same as she did the last time he had seen her when Nico had summoned her.

Her long black hair reached down her back on a braid, just like Zoe's. Her dark eyes were black, and her olive skin still glowed with a silver light. The freckles on her face seemed more prominent and fanned out across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She was different clothes than she did when she was with the hunters though.

A long black cloak surrounded her shoulders but army boots stuck out at the bottom. When she swept the cape open with her arm to smack the other boy on the arm, it revealed a black t-shirt with a red pentagram like circle. There were strange written symbols in each point of the star.

"You can't just walk up to someone and ask who they are without introducing yourself first!" The Italian girl berated.

"But Zoe just walked in and started talking to him as if she hadn't died!" The son of Apollo spoke.

Zoe's voice floated over to the door from the kitchen, "Do not bring me into this squall of thys."

Percy took another step back from the door, shook his head and started to mumbled to himself.

"This is all just a fever dream. This can't be happening. What in the world is happening."

"See! You broke him!"

"I did not!"

"Give the boy a moment and he will be back with us. Come in and sit down at the table."

The two demigods shuffled and walked into the house. They closed the door behind them and walked passed Percy into the kitchen.

"Are you seriously hungry again Zoe? You gorged out at the feast too."

"Is thou calling me fat. I will certainly castrate thou if thou is."

"I wasn't calling you fat!"

Percy whirled on his heel and stalked back into the kitchen. Zoe was glaring dangerously at a trembling Michael. Bianca was just snickering next to the pan of bacon as she checked to see if it was cooked all the way.

"What in the world are all of you doing here. I could understand Zoe because she was sent to the stars by Artemas, but you two? We never found out what happened to you, and you went for rebirth!" He pointed at each person in turn as he spoke.

The three other spirits turned to look at him. Bianca was the first to answer.

"Well, after trying to decide if I should go for rebirth or not, I decided that I wanted to be reborn. But before I could go through with it, The King came and offered me a place in his realm. I decided to accept, and here I am. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to know. Nico just assumed that I chose rebirth because I stopped answering him and disappeared from the Underworld. I still kinda feel bad about that, but he needed to learn to move on."

Micheal straightened his back, "Well, after you made the bridge collapse, I was thrown into the water and the rubble started to drown me because I couldn't find my way to the surface. I was dying, but I was saved by one of the other spirits, I think it was Pan. I don't really remember it all to well. I woke up here as a citizen of the realm a week later.'

"Wait! Pan is here as well? Like, the great god Pan, lord of the wild?"

"Most faded gods end up here. That's what all the gate of the Canus Minor are. Forgotten gods and other creatures of Greek Myth. Its kind of a confusing mess if you think about it. I'm sure that everything will be explained the longer you live here. But, the reason why Pan is not some small snowman looking thing is because The King decided that he wanted to save Pan before he could fully fade. When gods actually fade, they turn to dust, not silver light." Bianca explained to him, "And the reason that I know that was because I was there when it happened. I was keeping an eye on you guys, making sure you were safe."

Percy's head was beginning to spin, "So your all Celestial spirits now?"

"Yep. And the five of us, I'm including Pan, are all keys in a set. Its called the Fallen Constelations set." Micheal took over explaining.

The son of Poseidon stumbled over to one of the stools and sat down. This was all really confusing. But it also made sense in a bizarre way. But the world seemed to be throwing information at him to fast for him to actually comprehend it all.

Suddenly, Michael flickered and disappeared in a flash of gold. The three other spirits looked over at where he was sitting before.

"Where did he go?" Percy asked, not sure if his brain could handle any more information.

Bianca pulled a piece of bacon off of the cooling pan, "He went to help his contractor. They probably needed him for a battle or something."

"Are either of your keys contracted?"

"My key is hidden away where only someone worthy of wielding it can find it. So I have not yet experienced a contract." Zoe said as she snatched the bacon from Bianca.

Bianca glared at her 'sister' and grabbed another from the pan. Then she scurried over to hide behind Percy, "Not yet. Mine was found by some loner who said that he would give it to a guild mate when he was finished with his quest. But he can't wield it, and he hasn't returned to his guild, so, I'm stuck here."

Another flash filled the kitchen and Michael appeared again. He looked angry, and didn't say anything. Without a word to the rest of them, he stalked over to the door, threw it open, and left.

"He must not like his contractor." Bianca commented from where she was standing, "He never talks about them."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm going to go and see if I can comfort him."

The daughter of Hades gave a quick hug to both Percy and Zoe before she left.

"Are battles normally that fast?" Percy asked as he watched her leave.

Zoe shook her head, "No. But the thing is, time in the Celestial Spirit World is different than time in Earth-Land. Sometimes, what feels like hours here is months there, or what could be seconds there takes a few days here."

"Why is everything so complected? Why can't things be simple?" The sea spirit complained as he looked exasperatedly at Zoe.

The Huntress shook her head, "Because that is the way the universe works Perseus."

He sighed and took a slice of bacon from the pan.

Zoe caught Percy's attention again, "I should probably take my leave too. It would be best if thou got some time to process all of this information. And I must make sure the other male does not do anything to my 'sister.' I shall see thee soon, Perseus."

Percy watched as Zoe left as well. She closed the door softly behind her. His head was spinning with the information as well as worry for Michael. He quickly cleaned up the mess that the other spirits had left and went back to his room.

The stars were still bright outside, but he soon fell into sleep.

* * *

 **Ok, so this isn't supposed to be the prettiest chapter. I actually just wrote it so that It would explain everything in one go. I know that its a little fast paced and kinda filled with nonsense, but whatever. I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be out next Saturday. I'm am going to attempt to keep this updating scheduled up.**

 **Here is a fast rundown of what we learned in this chapter, as well as some other information I feel you should know.**

 **~The set of Celestial Key's Percy is a part of is called The Fallen Gods**

 **~Zoe was the first Spirit of this set to live among the stars**

 **~When something in Greek Myth fades, like the Hundred Handed Ones, they become a what Plue is.**

 **~Pan was saved by Uranus in the same way that Uranus saved himself. He created another body for the god to reside in and transferred his soul into this new body.**

 **~Pan is no longer a god. He is just as mortal as Percy is.**

 **~Bianca was given an offer to come to the stars on Zoe's behalf. Zoe wanted her youngest sister to live longer and the only way was to make her a Celestial Spirit**

 **~Michael was saved by Pan and brought to the Celestial Spirit World.**

 **~Because they are from the same key set, Bianca, Pan, Michael, Zoe, and Percy are all very close to each other. Being in a key set is the equivalent of making them your siblings(Kinda like the Greek Gods, otherwise Aquarius dating Scorpio would be kinds disgusting)**

 **~Zoe and Bianca are still technically Hunters. They hold the powers of a Hunter, and they still have the silver glow that the hunters have.**


	3. To Gain a Gift

**I'm super sorry that the last chapter was so short and rushed! Also, I had a busy weekend. My motem for my internet went out and I didn't have any access to the internet for a few days, so I am sorry that this is late. I hope that you enjoy this chapter anyways.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 (To Gain a Gift)**

Lucy was tired. Team Natsu had decided to go on a job, and somehow, someway, no matter how much the master threatened them, they had destroyed the beach.

Overall, Lucy was tired of these job specifically, They always ended with Erza yelling at Natsu and Gray to stop destroying something while she somehow brought down an entire mountain. And that's where their money went. To paying for their destruction.

But, because they were one of the strongest guilds in the Fiore, they pushed through. Of course, the destruction of the beach probably wasn't something that should have happened at all. This job was so simple that Macao would have let Romeo take care of it.

The job was to track down some sort of sea slug that had taken a little girls stuffed toy.

A little girls _stuffed_ toy.

Lucy just couldn't understand. Wouldn't it be better to just buy a new toy? They weren't all that expensive, and children weren't usually that picky when it came to toys. It was really a task that the girls parents could have accomplished.

The blond turned to Erza, "Wouldn't it be better to just get her another stuffed plush at one of the shops and call it good? I mean, it would be easier and less damaging than chasing this thing around? And it's a stuffed bear. I'm sure that we could easily find one that looks exactly like the one she lost."

Erza sighed, shaking her head as Natsu chased after the slug screaming, "Her parents said that she relies on the toy to control her magic outbursts that she occasionally gets. It was given to her by her grandmother who taught her magic, and it was enchanted to make sure that she would have to use it. So, its more than just a stuffed toy to her, though I wish it could be as simple as buying something."

"Of course." The two girls watched the male dragon slayer run passed them again into a huge pit in the sand shouting at it to let Gray go. Gray was clinging to the top of its head for dear life. For such a large blob of a creature, and the fact that it was a slug, it was fast.

Happy was laying unconscious next to Wendy and Charle.

The white cat commented, her face one of disgust, "Honestly, some of the creatures that live in this world are vile! And how does such a creature like this work? Its too big to be eaten, and their shouldn't be anything big enough to feed it unless its a cannibal and eats fish?"

She had refused to even get within spitting distance of the slug, and Wendy wasn't much help at the moment. Using any of her attacks would end with her getting sand everywhere. That, and the slug was immune to wind magic.

"This is a better situation than it could have been," The blue haired dragon slayer amended as she looked up from the blue exceed at the slug.

Lucy sighed once again as she surveyed the beach. There were giant pit falls of sand that had been created when Erza was fighting. Huge ice blocks were scattered here and there from Gray and one part of the beach was a slippery glass like texture from Natsu's attack.

She reached a hand down to grab a key from her belt, "Lets see."

The blond chose a key and raised it into the air, "Open, Gate of the Water-Bearer: Aquarius!"

A flash of bright light filled the area around the celestial mage. She waited for the light to fade, and looked at her spirit. The mermaid had her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed at her contractor.

"What do you want? I can't help you get a boyfriend if that's what your bringing me here for.

Lucy pointed over at the slug, "Could you attack that and get the stuffed bear from its possession."

The spirit rolled her eyes, "Of course I can. That thing is just a mindless animal."

She raised her urn into the air and swept it over the water. A giant wave washed over the entire beach, returning it to a natural state. Well, kinda.

The rest of the team was sitting, spluttering in the sand. A stuffed bear was soaking wet and being lapped at by the waves of the ocean by Lucy's feet. The sea slug was nowhere to be found, making Lucy wonder what Aquarius did to it. The giant holes in the sand had been patched up and the ice was melted. Lucy didn't know how Aquarius' wave melted it, but she didn't want to know. The glass like surface was still there, but it likely wouldn't go away. Once it was melted together into glass, it wasn't easy to return it to a sandy state.

Aquarius looked over at Lucy, her eyes still narrowed, "Is that all that you need?"

The blond nodded, "Thank you Aquarius."

The spirit snorted and disappeared in a flash of gold.

Wendy was sitting next to her, shaking the water from her hair. Charla next to her, complaining about how her entire outfit was now ruined. Happy was still unconscious, but he looked fine from where he was sitting.

Erza sat up quickly, spluttering in surprise, "Does she always have to be that extreme?"

"She wouldn't be Aquarius is she wasn't," Lucy laughed, standing up and offering a hand to Erza.

The red-head sighed and went to check the others in the team while Lucy retrieved the bear. It was waterlogged, and sea-weed stuck to its fur. There was some kind of salt like mineral that was growing over its arms.

"Its only been in that stupid slug for a couple of days, why does it look like its lived in the bottom of the ocean for a year!" She exclaimed, glaring at it.

Wendy was the one to reply this time, "Well, its infused with magic, and the slug looked like it was magic as well, so..."

The blond sighed in frustration. She huffed angrily as Natsu and Gray trudged to them from where they were.

"Let's just get this job over-with." Gray mumbled as he stripped his shirt off and wrung the water from it, "I'd like to get back to my apartment to prepare for the trials."

Erza nodded, "And I'm sure that the little girl wants her bear back. The parents will have to deal with the affects that were bestowed upon it from the elements."

The team trudged back up the beach to where it was more crowded. They walked into the town and to the house where the family that had hired them lived.

They walked up the path, and saw the little girl cuddling with her mother on the front porch step. Her eyes widened comically when she saw the group of mages with her stuffed bear and was racing towards them.

"You got him! You got him!" She reached out for the bear, which Lucy relinquished without argument and hugged it close to her chest, despite the fact that it was still soaked with sea water. She seemed happy, and the made Lucy happy. She was actually kind of worried that she wouldn't accept it because it looked like crap.

The mother made her way over as well, "Thank you for finding it. There is truly no reward that we could give to show you our thanks. Lillian hasn't stopped crying since it disappeared."

"We are glad that we could help." Erza nodded to the woman, "Its all the payment we need to see a smile on a child's face."

The woman smiled sweetly at them, then placed a hand on Lillian's shoulder, "Come on. Lets go see if we can clean him up for you?"

Lillian nodded and let her mother guide her off.

The team stood awkwardly. They wanted to get their payment, but it felt rude to ask them as they retrieve to the house. They were left standing in the driveway, sending confused glances at each other.

"Um," Gray started to say right as the front door opened again and the girls father walked out. He had been the person to hire them for the job, and he smiled gratefully at them as he approached. There were a few items in his hands.

He handed Erza the money for the job, which she gratefully accepted and started counting.

"Thank you. I also have a few more gifts to give, if you'll take them."

He handed each of them a cookie wrapped in a paper towel, "My wife baked these today, so their fresh. We thought you guys could use them after your hard work. And here,"

He handed a box to Lucy.

"You're a Celestial Spirit Mage, right? I found this not to long ago when I was fishing. It got caught in one of my nets. I thought I would box it up and sell it, but I think you should have it instead. I can't use it, that's for sure."

Lucy's eyes brightened, she recognized the box. Well, at least, she recognized what the box could hold based on the mans words.

"Thank you!"

"Have a great rest of your day and a safe trip back to Magnolia. I know its not far from here, but with out world how it is, there is danger everywhere. Not that you couldn't handle it, but still."

The group of seven nodded to him and turned around to go back to their hotel. They'd booked one when it took longer than the thought it would to track down the slug.

As they walked, Lucy gently opened the box.

Inside, resting gently on a bed of cotton stuffed silk, was a key. It glowed ethereally, and unlike all the other keys that Lucy knew of, it wasn't gold or silver.

A rich sea-green started out at the bottom of the key and then blended to a dark blue as it trailed up to the insignia. The insignia itself was a golden circle encasing a flower of some sort. Long vine like tendrils reached out and seemed to wrap around the circle before fading down into the blue.

"I've never seen a key like that before." Gray said as he watched her.

Lucy looked over at him, her eyes wide with curiosity, "I haven't either. Ive never heard of a key that wasn't gold or silver. But its a Celestial Spirit Key, I can feel the power running through it."

Erza hummed from where she was standing, "Where did that man get if from again?"

"I think he said it got caught in his fishing nets," Natsu said, slipping over to Lucy's other side to study the key, "It looks weird."

The blond glared at him, "It looks beautiful. And to answer your question Erza, when a celestial key is made, it falls to the earth from the sky and waits for someone with the power to wield it. This key could be millennia old. Heck, it could have been made around the time that the old gods ruled over Fiore, back when the dragons were the dominant species and fairy's still roamed. Maybe a Fairy wielded it!"

Stars formed in her eyes as she talked. She loved to think about Celestial Spirit keys. Each spirit was immortalized in the stars and had seen so many different parts of history. One of the reasons that she never asked her spirits about the past was because they had a right to privacy, and most of the time, they didn't remember all the important details.

This got a smile from both Erza and Wendy. Natsu just rolled his eyes and Gray was passive.

"Curious how its the only key like that that you've seen. So, you think their are other keys like that." Charla asked from her perch on Wendy's shoulders.

"Ill actually have to ask the spirit about that. Or maybe I can ask Grandpa Crux. He probably know more anyways."

She shoved the box in Gray's general direction, leaving the ice mage to flounder as he tried not to drop it. She reached to her belt and pulled a silver key from its confines.

"Open, Gate of the Southern Cross: Crux!"

There was a flash of bright light as a silly looking spirit formed. Its body was gangling, but the head formed a giant cross. A mustache grew down from the nose like protrusion in the middle of the cross right below the closed eyes and sharp eyebrows.

"Hey Grandpa Crux, could you do a scan for me?"

The cross sighed, but not in anger, in sleep deprivation, "What do you need scanned my dear?"

Lucy grinned at her spirit, "Can you give me all the information on this Key and spirit it opens the gate to?"

The Cross nodded, and promptly fell asleep. His body disappeared in a poof of white smoke and Lucy continued walking as she stowed the key and grabbed the box, "Ill tell you guys what he says when he gives me the information."

They team walked in silence for a few moments before Lucy stopped and tilted her head to the side. She was listening to the voice of her Spirit in her head.

"It is one of five keys that belongs to the Fallen Constellations Key set. This specific one is the Gate of the Tide. There are four others out there, three of which have to be claimed from the whiles of nature. Each one is not the traditional color of Gold or Silver, as they are Fallen Constellations and reside more in the earthen realm than the Celestial Realm before they were made spirits. Each was once a mortal human before the king bestowed his gifts upon them.'

Lucy nodded and relied this to her friends, keeping her promise.

"This is exciting. Now, when we go on missions, I can keep an eye out for these new keys. Maybe I'll find another one!"

Her friends all laughed good naturally at her excitement.

"Lets get going so you can open the gate!"

* * *

 **Ok, so its been a while since I've watched Fairy Tail, so I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. Also, when I first started writing this(a million years ago) I didn't actually have a plan for where I was going to go. I still didn't when I started to write this, but now I know where I want to go. I'm going to follow Cannon for what happen in the Anime, and since I've just started to read the manga, the manga. Changes here and there because with Percy as a Celestial Spirit, how can things not change. The chapters will get longer, probably longer than the first chapter the further we get into the story. This chapter has not been edited, so I am very sorry for any typos and such. Enough rambling. Let me know what you think.  
**

 _ **Alright guys, so I mean to post this last weekend. On Sunday when I finished writing it but some stuff came up. I had a really rough week, and family issues started to happen. I'm going to have to take a break from Fanfiction to get my life back together before I can continue to write this. Until further notice, this story, and Even The Gods Have Secrets are on Hiatus. I'm sorry, and hope that you guys have a great rest of your days.**_

 _ **~Bittersweet Treats**_


	4. To Open A Gate

Lucy bounced excitedly on her feet as she and the others walked into the hotel. She huffed impatiently while Natsu, Gray, and Happy dropped their belongings in their room. They joined the three girls and the exceed in theirs.

The blond stared intensely at the box the key was in. She was over ecstatic to meet a new spirit. A spirit that no one else had met.

"Alright, we're all here. Go ahead and summon them." Erza said as Gray closed the door.

She looked over at her friends, nodding excitedly. She opened the box, gently lifting the key from the velvet padding and holding it in front of her.

"O' spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate. Gate of the Tide, i open thee! Come fourth into my world."

A doorbell chimed loudly and the air around the key glowed with blue mist. Out of the mist stepped a teenager.

He looked around seventeen years of age with windblown black hair and a crooked troublemaker smile. His eyes were the same shifting sea green the color of his key, but they looked even more vibrant. A blue hoodie, shorts, and sandles adorned his body.

He fixed his mesmerizing gaze on Lucy and raised a hand to give an awkward, "Hi."

Lucy's smiled brightened, if it was even possible, "Hi!"

"I want to make a contract with you, if that's ok?"

The spirits smile became less awkward and his shoulders relaxed, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"What days are you available? And what situations can I summon you in?"

He tilted his head as if thinking, and bit his bottom lip, "I'm available every day but Monday. And you can summon me in any situation you want. I can't promise that I will be of use, but I can try."

Lucy clasped her hands happily, "Do you want me to call you Tide, or do you go by something else?"

"You can call me Percy." He replied.

Lucy held out a hand to shake his, "Lucy. And this is my team. Natsu is the pink haired one, Gray the black haired guy, Erza is the red head, Wendy is the bluenette, Happy is the blue cat and Charla is the white cat."

He raised his hand to them with a soft smile, "Nice to meet you guys."

Erza stepped forward and firmly took Percy's hand to shake, "Its nice to meet someone I will work with in the future."

The sea spirit nodded, "Likewise."

Happy spouted wings and flew around Percy's head, "You don't look like the rest of the spirits. Your too normal!"

"Don't insult him you stupid cat!" Lucy exclaimed while grabbing the cats cheek in anger. Percy laughed at their interactions.

"It's alright Lucy. I do agree that I am one of the more human looking spirits. But of course, like all other spirits I can change my form. It all depends on what my contractor wants to see out of me."

Lucy looked over at him, "Have you had to change to a different form in the past?"

"No. Your my first contractor. Though I could change my form if you so desired. I also think I have a special move that's special to my key set and that is called the 'Divine State.' I don't know anything else about it because I've never had to use it."

Excitement filled Lucy again,"Do you know how to activate it?"

He shook his head, "Like I said, I've never had to use it. Neither has anyone else in my key-set. Its something that the King told us we could do. If you want more information on it, it would be best to call on Crux. Or, someone else in my set might know."

Lucy deflated, but brightened up a second later. It was only a minor disappointment. And she had more she wanted to ask the spirit before she had to close the gate.

"Do you know where the other keys in your set are?"

The sea spirit once again contemplated, "Two have been unclaimed. They lay in wait for a worthy mage to find them. One belongs to a Celestial Spirit Mage that is not located in Fiore, as far as I can tell. And one is being held as a gift for someone."

"Could you tell me the exact location?"

"No. But I could ask them and see if they are willing to let me guide you to them."

Lucy clapped her hands again, "Thank you!"

Her excitement was nearly palpable in the air, and she could barely hold a squeal in. Adrenaline was pumping through her system despite how long of a day it had been.

Percy gave her another soft smile, "I should go now. Ill see you later Lucy. Don't be afraid to summon me in a fight!"

He disappeared in a whisper of blue mist.

"He seems nice," Gray commented as Lucy smiled and danced around the room, "Very down to earth, and not really that weird like the rest of your keys."

"I can't wait to see and test his abilities! I also can't wait to bond with him some more." She sang happily.

Erza smiled at her friend and spoke up, "Well, we can do that tomorrow. In the mean time, we should all get some sleep. We have to head back to Magnolia tomorrow, and we've had a long day."

Natsu, Gray, and Happy bid the girls goodnight as they headed out of the room. Lucy stowed the new key with all of the others, its sea green color standing out against the silver and gold of the others.

She said goodnight to the three other girls and slipped under the covers of her bed. She was sharing with the Erza, but they never had any trouble when they shared them. Sleep fell over her like a light blanket and her dreams were filled with the prospect of a new adventure.

* * *

 **~Bittersweet Treats**

 **Aight. Im just realizing how much I say that.**

 **Anyways, this story is going to have irregular updates. I know where I want to go, but I also have to read and rewatch fairy tail for what I want to do. Not to mention that I have school and home responsibilities. I will try to update as much as I can. Thank you so much for being patient with me.**

 **Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me in a review.**


End file.
